Whispers of Magic
by Kathea
Summary: Time will tarnish your memory but somethings will always remain even if they are only whispers.
1. Ignorance is Bliss

Title: Whispers of Magic

Author: Kathea

Pairing: Jareth/Sarah

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Time will tarnish your memory but some things will never go away even if they are only whispers.

AN: Set at least 10 years after the movie with a very grown up Sarah and a Jareth that hasn't changed one bit but who would want him to?

Disclaimer: This story was written for my entertainment, if by some miracle you were also entertained then I am honored. I obviously make no money from this artistic venture.

Chapter 1: Ignorance is Bliss

Sarah sat on a plaid blanket in the dappled shade of an old maple tree. The shouts and giggles of little children filled the air as everyone enjoyed the first day of summer. Sarah watched as parents helped small children on the swings and older kids played a pick up game of rounder. All in all it was a very pleasant way to spend an afternoon. Her careful eyes watched two figures on the closest jungle gym. Two striking blond heads spun wildly about the bars and slides. She narrowed her eyes in caution as one figure crouched silently behind the other. Without thought, Sarah was on her feet and running. It wasn't motherly instinct, gut intuition, it was a split second vision of one small body tumbling off the highest part of the slide and landing face first in the sand. The years of running track served Sarah well as she raced over the grass to reach in the jungle gym in time. She saw the push, saw the flailing hands and saw the fall. The small body tumbled once, end over end, before Sarah caught him securely in her arms. Little arms wrapped around her neck and a small voice wailed into her ear. Sarah turned dark eyes up to the figure still standing on the bridge.

"Kara you get down from there right this second." The blond girl-child hung her head, curls covering her face and carefully climbed down the ladder. Silently she grasped Sarah's outstretched hand and followed along back towards the blanket in the shade. Kara settled on a sunny corner, waiting for the coming tirade. Sarah, and the boy, Kevan, sat in the center of the blanket.

"Kevan, sweetie, calm down. You aren't hurt. Come on baby, stop crying now." Kevan little red face turned up at Sarah's words. She brushed a soft hand across his tear streaked face and turned towards Kara who was silently crying. "Kara, why did you push your brother?"

"He wasn't supposed to fall!" Kara said hotly. "He wasn't sliding fast enough and I wanted to go down."

"Kara." Sarah said in the tone that meant business.

"I'm sorry Kevan." Kara said quietly at her brother. Kevan crawled over to his sister and engulfed her in a hug.

"It's okay, sissy. I'm fine." Kevan said holding his sister tightly. Sarah watched with an amused smile on her face. It didn't matter what Kara did or said, Kevan would always forgive his twin. It was a fact of life in their little family. Kara would do something to Kevan, Kevan would forgive her. Kevan would construct some devious plan and Kara would see that it was enacted. Kevan would get picked on and Kara would protect him. They were quite the pair of five year olds. Sarah leaned over scooped the two kids into her lap, holding them both close to her heart. It was quiet for a moment but then giggling interrupted the moment. Sarah looked down at the two seemingly innocent faces before little hands attacked her sides.

"Oh, no, not a tickle attack!" Sarah said in mock horror. Sarah rolled letting them have the advantage for a moment before holding both wiggling children to the ground. It was a ritual with them. Sarah admonished them, they were quiet, then they tickled Sarah. It was a nice little routine. The kids squealed as Sarah tickled them mercilessly.

"We yield, empress, we yield." They yelled simultaneously. Sarah pulled back partially and cocked an eyebrow. It was the signal for nap time. Kara and Kevan rolled into the sunny part of the blanket and curled around each other, more than ready for a little nap. Sarah, sighed and leaned back on her elbows and watched as their little bodies settled down. For these few precious hours, Kara and Kevan were hers. She wasn't their nanny and they weren't her clients. It was a dream, she knew, but she would relish the time all the same. In her heart they were her children, this vicarious motherhood was the only motherhood she could experience. The doctors had yet to determine exactly what kind of cancer had infiltrated her body and made a wasteland of her uterus.

The doctors had never used the word "barren" but Sarah's mind shouted it at her. She reached a hand down to brush over her stomach. In her mind, she could see it round and taut with life, a little foot kicking at the walls but in reality it was flat and smooth. It was useless and depressing to think about it. So, Sarah lay down, a protective arm across her "children" and let the warm sun and gentle breeze lull her to sleep.

Sarah held the heavy weight of her child in her arms. After a long and difficult labor, finally holding this miracle in her arms was like tasting heaven. The child lifted sleepy eyes towards its mother. A tiny hand curved around Sarah's finger and little lips suckled at her breast. The heavy pull of milk and warm comfort of another body had Sarah sighing in contentment. Another hand, a man's hand, brushed over the downy head of the child. Long fingers trailed across the child's body before brushing softly down Sarah's cheek. Emotions swelled in her heart, pride in what they had made, happiness that a dream had come true, and a love that surpassed all that. Sarah looked up to see the face that belonged to the hand but was blinded by the sun. There was the tinkling of bells, tiny high pitched pipes and then hands were grabbing her. For a moment, Sarah tried to linger in the pleasant surroundings of babe and lover but a sinister memory of hands pulling at her body jolted her from paradise.

"Miss Sarah, were you having a nightmare?" Kevan asked when Sarah was finally able to focus on the person holding her hand.

"What?" Sarah asked confused.

"You were saying something about a baby and letting go." Kara said promptly.

"Well, it wasn't a nightmare, silly. It's the daytime, you can't have nightmares during the day."

"Of course not," Kevan replied confident in Sarah response. Kara watched suspiciously but quickly joined Sarah and Kevan as they picked up their blanket.

"Come on my troopers, you've got chores to finish before dinner." Sarah said cheerily. She got the customary groans but the children followed beside her. She thought she heard the sound of chimes and a lilting melody and turned around to look back at the tree. The sun flashed in her eyes and suddenly there were rainbows of colors, like the sun going through a prism or a crystal. Sarah shook her head to clear her vision and turn back around. It was just a dream, Sarah chided herself. Nothing to get worked up over.

The evening passed in a blur as it usually did and Sarah was soon letting herself into her apartment. She slipped her sandals off at the door and dropped her mail on the kitchen table. It could wait until tomorrow. A quick warm shower and Sarah bundled herself into bed. A cool night breeze washed over her through the open window and the exhaustion of day with twin five-year-olds overtook any desire to stay awake.

All Sarah could see was the bright light burning her eyes. She tried to close them but the light still penetrated her lids. It shifted then, suddenly. It was no longer bright and jarring but now only a hazy white that was warm and misty. She heard then the tinkling bells and lilting notes that were becoming familiar. They sounded around her but as she turned to find the source the notes just moved with her. Again it changed until the notes and bells became music. It swirled and eddied around her until Sarah realized that the music wasn't moving but she was moving. Her body turning and spinning in a waltz that her mind said she shouldn't know. The mist around her began to clear and she could see flashes of mirrors. Sarah could see glimpses of herself as she moved in the steps of the dance. Careful hands gripped hers and Sarah was startled by the smooth leather gloves that held her bare hands. She tried to look up into that face certain it would make everything more clear but she couldn't make her head look up. She looked at the mirror as they turned but she could only see finely shaped legs and a strong back. Her partner began to spin her faster until the mirrors and mist became a blur and the music was no longer music but just notes and sounds, the pattern lost in the spinning.

Sarah gasped as she felt her body collapse and the misty turn blindingly white again. Sarah's last conscious thought before her tired mind gave over to dreamless sleep was that she wanted to know who she was dancing with, he seemed so familiar.

At 5:45 a.m. the sultry voice of Alicia Keys woke Sarah up from the blackness of sleep. Force of habit propelled Sarah from her warm bed and down the hall for a shower. As she stood under the hot spray, something niggled in the back of her mind, something about a dream but it was so vague, so formless that Sarah shrugged it off to stress and tried to forget.

AN2: I've already finished chapter 2 and will post it tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Nice and Normal

Title: Whispers of Magic

Author: Kathea

Pairing: Jareth/Sarah

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Time will tarnish your memory but some things will never go away even if they are only whispers.

AN: Set at least 10 years after the movie with a very grown up Sarah and a Jareth that hasn't changed one bit.

Disclaimer: This story was written for my entertainment, if by some miracle you were also entertained then I am honored. I obviously make no money from this artistic venture.

AN2: I know this installment is short but just wait for the next chapter. Look below for my responses to reviews.

Reviews:** Lady of the Labyrinth**: There is no need to resort to violence. I'll post if only to save my new carpet from the ravages of your goblins. **Jess/Milosgirl**: Well, while you are applauding and bowing check out my other two Labyrinth fics in my bio. I love Labyrinth, it gives me so much room to play.

Chapter 2: Nice and Normal

At precisely 7:35 a.m. Sarah was waking up Kara and Kevan. It was the least pleasant activity of the entire day. Kara tended to be grumpy early in the morning, to be kind. There were times when it was a bit like waking a hibernating bear. Despite her pixie-like features, Kara could scowl with the best of them first thing in the morning. Kevan, on the other hand, would just cuddle his way back to sleep. Sarah was never sure if it was a deliberate act or if Kevan was really just that attached to dreamland. After some prodding, both groggy children were padding towards the kitchen with Sarah in tow.

The children followed a very rigid schedule, thanks to two parents who had read far too many parenting books. By 8:15 every morning, breakfast and morning cartoons were to be finished. After morning baths and chores, there were two hours scheduled for educational activities of various sorts in preparation for first grade. After that was an hour of playtime then lunch. The dreaded afternoon nap followed lunch. Two active, imaginative, energetic five year olds did not take well to forced inactivity. Sarah had resorted to telling stories to get the two kids to be still and eventually nap.

Once Kevan and Kara were settled on the daybed in the playroom, Sarah sat in between them and cuddled them close. "So what do you guys want to hear about today?" Sarah asked.

"Goblins." Kevan shouted.

"No, fairies." Kara responded hotly.

"Kings."

"Magic."

"Trolls"

"Princesses."

"Okay, guys, okay. I think I know a story that has all of that in it."

"Really?" The twins said in unison as was their habit.

"Really. Now settle down and listen to the story." Sarah said quickly and lowered her voice to catch their attention. "Many years ago there was a young girl who was taking care of her little brother."

"What was her name?" Kara asked.

"Ummm, it was, uh, Alyssa. Alyssa was a very spoiled girl. She whined about everything and always complained that things weren't fair. One day she was forced to babysit for her little brother again. Tired of always having to take care of the screaming baby, Alyssa wished her brother away to the Goblin King in the Underground."

Sarah was halfway through her own adventure through the Labyrinth when she realized that the kids were asleep. The compulsion to tell the story quickly faded. It was like a mist had invaded her mind, forcing her to tell the story of her trip through the Underground but the haze had just lifted. Sarah shook her head in confusion. She must be really out of it to think that something had forced her to tell what had happened.

Without provocation Sarah's mind drifted back to the somewhat misty memories of her adventure. She no longer tried to deny the truth of her experience. At first, Sarah had desperately tried to convince herself that it had just been a really vivid dream. For what teenager would admit to traveling to a fairy-tale world. But Hoggle kept appearing in her mirror and Ludo kept leaving rocks on her dresser so denial was no longer an option. Her Underground friends kept to a strict visitation schedule. Lord only knew what would happen if they were visiting and Karen had walked into her room. For the four years she was in high school, Sarah managed to keep the meetings a secret.

After her eighteenth birthday, the visits suddenly stopped. For a while, Sarah was hurt that her friends no longer wanted to visit her but after taking classes at the community college, Sarah gave up friends who rode sheepdogs for human friends and slowly Sarah began to forget about the Underground. True, she still dreamt about the places she'd been but the power it had once had on her life slowly faded away. She had taken the lessons of the Labyrinth to heart even though she couldn't remember Hoggle's name. Sarah rarely complained about fairness and no longer took anything for granted.

Which was why at the ripe age of 27, Sarah was a nanny to the only children she would ever be able to have and possessed an unused bachelor's degree in early childhood education. Ten years ago if you had asked her what she would be doing at 27, Sarah first instinct would be to say acting. After the Labyrinth adventures, no play could ever come close to the things she had experienced. So Sarah had turned to other activities and graduated high school near the top of her class. The choice to be a nanny had been a roundabout decision. She had taken the job of babysitting the children in the afternoon to make extra money but after graduation she just couldn't make herself leave the family she had come to love. Not two years later, Sarah's body had begun to betray her and the cancer had ruined any chances for a family of her own. Given her choices, Sarah stayed on with the Hoffman family.

It might not have been her dream but dreams didn't always come true. Sarah woke Kara and Kevan from their nap and the rest of the day proceeded per normal and Sarah soon found herself headed once again for home. After arriving home and a quick shower, Sarah found herself digging through old boxes stuffed in the back of her closet. If asked, Sarah probably couldn't tell you what was forcing her to dig about through her past. Reaching into yet another box full of books, her hand closed about a slim volume and the urge to find whatever it was passed. She pulled the book out and the gold typing on the spine glinted in the light from the hallway.

It took her two hours to read the book from cover to cover. When she finally closed the book and rested her tired eyes the silver tinkling of bells jerked her awake. Looking around frantically, Sarah could find nothing that would account for the noise. Dismissing it as a figment of her very tired mind, Sarah rose and headed for bed. Her eyes stopped on the calendar on the fridge. The next day was circled by a red marker. A phone number and time were written beside it. The weight of reality settled on Sarah's shoulders then. A follow up doctor's appointment was tomorrow. They would tell her nothing new, nothing important. Sarah fell into bed, hoping that she could get at least a good night's sleep. Right before her eyes finally closed a soft tune could be heard but Sarah was too close to sleep and too tired to worry about it or think about why it seemed so familiar.


	3. If Wishes Were Horses

Title: Whispers of Magic

Author: Kathea

Pairing: Jareth/Sarah

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Time will tarnish your memory but some things will never go away even if they are only whispers.

AN: Set at least 10 years after the movie with a very grown up Sarah and a Jareth that hasn't changed one bit.

Disclaimer: This story was written for my entertainment, if by some miracle you were also entertained then I am honored. I obviously make no money from this artistic venture.

Reviews: **KaterineKasdorf**: I'm glad you are liking it. I agree that so many Laby stories are very glum, not dark, just glum. **Moonjava**: I'm glad you like it. **Lady of the Labyrinth**: Well, here's your update. **Solea**: Thanks for the really long detailed review. Those make my day. The human condition is the most understandable place to base a story. Everyone can relate to it. While I don't personally share Sarah desire to have children, I too know women who want nothing more than to be able to have a child. Thanks.

Chapter 3: If Wishes Were Horses

"Ms. Williams, your most recent scans show no evidence of cancer. Everything seems to be normal. Most importantly your MRI was completely clean." Dr. Everett concluded.

"That's great! I was hoping you'd say something like that. So, with the cancer gone what are my chances of…"

"Sarah," Dr. Everett sighed. "You know that I want your uterus to heal as much as you do but there is nothing that I have seen to indicate that it is regenerating. I wish I could tell you something different but I can't."

"But you said there was the possibility that…it's not fair…I've done everything. I've done the chemo, the radiation, the surgeries. What more can I do to get my life back?" Sarah cried before burying her face in her hands and letting the tears fall. Dr. Everett came around her desk to squat next to Sarah and stroke her hair.

"Sarah, I am so sorry that I can't tell you better news." Dr. Everett said trying to console the grieving woman. "I can give you the name of one of the counselors here at the hospital, if you'd like."

"No…I'll deal…with it myself. Thank you." Sarah said quickly, her throat thick with oncoming tears.

"Sarah, I still need to see you in six months." Dr. Everett called to the quickly exiting figure. Melissa Everett sank into the chair Sarah had so quickly vacated and said a quick prayer for Sarah. Cancer was tough enough to handle as alone as Sarah was but as a young woman, having any chance of bearing children ripped away from you so violently was bound to leave a scar more visible than any surgery would cause.

Adrenaline propelled Sarah home from the hospital and into her room before she realized where she was. She sat, dazed, on the edge of her bed watching her reflection in the mirror. Her naturally pale face stared back at her, eyes red from tears and glazed from the onslaught of emotions were like empty pools. More than exhaustion a lack of will had Sarah falling back on her bed and curling into a tight ball. Sleep came quickly and so did the dreams.

* * *

Under her hand, a little foot kicked at its confines. Sarah could feel a heavy weight on her bladder and the warmth a new life under her heart. Her taut belly filled her vision as life swelled within her. Joy suffused her as she knew the time when she could finally see this tiny person with her eyes instead of her heart. Another hand, a gloved hand, brushed across her bare skin. It was joined by another hand that caressed and cuddled the life held within her. Sarah looked up to see the father of her child, knowing instinctively that mismatched eyes would be staring back at her. But when she looked up the face was blurred and sound assaulted her ears. No longer did she concentrate on the sound of her breathing and the faint thump of her heart beating in time with her child's but a raucous jingling of bells and tones that assaulted her hearing.

* * *

Sarah bolted from sleep, her stomach still warm under her fingertips. In the moonlight that streamed through her window, the binding on a small red book glinted at her spitefully. Suddenly it all came together in a blast of understanding. It was Jareth. Jareth was doing all of this to her. What kind of shallow person was he? What kind of man would torture someone for the mistakes of childhood? It wasn't enough that she lived a lonely life only enriched by children that weren't her own and suffered through a life altering illness. No, he had to make it worse by sending her dreams of things she could never have. After all no man would want to marry a woman who could never give him children.

She could admit that turning Jareth away at the end had been a mistake. Not calling to him once she was out of high school had been another mistake. But she'd been young and foolish with misty-eyed dreams for a life that would never happen. She'd let it go though. She had tried and in some sense succeeded in forgetting about those mistakes in favor of remembering more recent ones.

Anger bubbled up within her then. Somehow she knew that Jareth wasn't one to let things go. He would wait and patiently bide his time until his actions would reap the most rewards. He had certainly outdone himself this time, the bastard. Her next actions were obviously not well thought out. Anger, resentment, and not just a touch of pain had Sarah calling out for the one person on whom she could pin all the blame.

"I wish Jareth was here right now!" Sarah all but shouted. And there he was, leaning nonchalantly against the door frame.

"You called?" He spoke first in that infuriatingly smooth voice.

"How dare you!" Sarah shouted rising from her seat on the bed. "I have done nothing to you to deserve this! What happened between us was years ago, I was a child. What makes you think that you can treat people this way? Just because you are a king!"

"Are you quite finished?" Jareth responded disdainfully. Sarah snarled at him from across the room. "Would you like to explain to me exactly what crimes you are accusing me of?"

"Like you don't know." Sarah scoffed.

"Humor me." His cool voice replied.

"Okay. I'll be _generous_ and not blame the cancer that made me BARREN on you. But was it really necessary to send me the dreams of a child in my arms, of being pregnant, what the hell did I ever do to you?"

"I was not aware of your condition." Jareth replied seriously.

"Sure, and you haven't been keeping tabs on me." Sarah said smirking. Jareth looked down at his boots at her comment. "Oh my God, you have been watching me!"

"Well, I wouldn't call it watching, more like checking in on you every now and then." Jareth replied just a bit chagrined.

"And will you admit to sending me these dreams?"

"No, because I haven't been. You may accuse me all you like, it matters not to me." Jareth said haughtily, the shell of a king quickly covering any other emotions.

"Fine, you won't own up to it, I can deal with it. But if you are going to send the dreams at least stop with the tinkling bell music and blinding lights, okay? I can handle the rest."

"What?"

"The music, the bells and whistles make it hard to go back to sleep and the light hurts my eyes."

"You don't have to believe me but I have an idea as to what's causing these…dreams. I must return to the Underground but I'll be back. Until then." Jareth said grandly and swept a graceful bow and disappeared.

The adrenaline rush was quickly gone. Sarah slumped to her bed not believing her own actions. What on earth has caused her to call him? He didn't even seem surprised. He should have been, right? How could he have known that I would call him? It seemed that he took this all far too easily. It probably wasn't a good thing that the Goblin King had so blithely accepted her recriminations. Sarah's mind swirled with questions. Sleep seemed to be the best activity to pursue and with much relief Sarah sank into a thankfully quiet and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Jareth walked purposefully through an empty section of the Labyrinth. It was eerily quiet in a way that wasn't normal for the Labyrinth. He rounded a corner and heard the girlish giggle before he saw her. A dark-headed girl child with mismatched eyes watched him approach.

"You do this to taunt me, don't you?" Jareth said huffily.

"Your Majesty, you know that I only appear to you as you wish me to be seen." She said with a smile.

"I am very aware of that fact." Jareth replied ruefully. "I have recently been informed that you have been up to some mischief. Is that true?" The little girl scuffed her shoe on the stone and smiled up impishly.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"I think most likely. I had an interesting conversation with a very old acquaintance today."

"Really? How is Sarah doing?"

"It seems that she is a bit distressed because of the dreams she's been having recently. She thought that I was sending them to her."

"Isn't that perplexing?" The child replied, scratching at her temple.

"I thought so, since I know that I can't send the kind of dreams that Sarah's been having. Not that I would torment her so. She told me that she is no longer able to have children and from the look on her face it must be heart wrenching to have the dreams where she is with child."

"I only granted what she wished for. It's not like I did it to hurt her." The little girl replied petulantly then clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Don't act so surprised. I knew it was you. You leave a very recognizable calling card." Jareth said smiling tightly at the little girl. "So what am I going to do with you?"

"Nothing as you very well know, Your Majesty." The child replied in a steely voice. "I grant wishes, she wished for children. Since her biology prevented that the dreams are the only way to fulfill the request. I am only doing my job."

"Very well." Jareth said sadly. He turned and started to walk away from the girl but suddenly two arms were wrapped firmly around his leg.

"Don't be mad at me." The little girl cried as big tears rolled down her cheeks. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I really didn't. Tell her I'm sorry." Jareth reached down and pulled her up into his arms. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and held on tightly.

"Hush, now I'm not mad at you. You know that I can't be." Jareth said soothingly as he brushed a gloved hand over her dark hair. "How, my dear, did you know that I was going to see Sarah again?" Two mismatched eyes grinned back at him as the child struggled to get down to the ground again.

"Because I know these things." The girl said quietly and disappeared in a burst of white light and the tiny tinkle of bells.

AN2: Chapter four will be written as soon as I can figure out what I did with my outline. Probably the middle of next week.


	4. Leaving on a Jet Plane

Title: Whispers of Magic

Author: Kathea

Pairing: Jareth/Sarah

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Time will tarnish your memory but some things will never go away even if they are only whispers.

AN: Set at least 10 years after the movie with a very grown up Sarah and a Jareth that hasn't changed one bit.

Disclaimer: This story was written for my entertainment, if by some miracle you were also entertained then I am honored. I obviously make no money from this artistic venture.

Reviews: **Morrigana**: No guessing! Everyone just has to wait and see where I take this but as a hint expect quite a few twists and turns. **JoeynPacey2gether4ever**: I guess you'll just have to wait for my explanation. **Solea**: I'll never tell. Just wait and see. **ItsACrystalNothingMore**: Thanks! **Moonjava:** Thanks.

Chapter 4: Leaving on a Jet Plane

Summer had struck in full force. The heat was heavy, parching throats and burning skin. The children, of course, loved every minute of it because heat meant pools, and slides, and sprinklers. The adults were miserable since they can hardly run around in their bathing suits. Sarah sat in the shade beside the whale shaped water slide at the park. Thankfully, Kara and Kevan were taking turns. She kept a careful eye on the kids while she tried to stay cool. Even in a tank top and shorts it was hard not to sweat. Her hair was heavy and warm on the back of her head. For once in her life she wished she had the nerve to chop it all off.

Leaning back on her elbows, Sarah tried to concentrate on something other than the heat. Out of the corner of her eye a motion caught her attention. Turning, Sarah saw an attractive, blond man walking towards her. Dressed similarly to the other adults in a t-shirt and shorts, he didn't attract attention from the others present. He stopped in front of Sarah's blanket and smiled down at her.

"Hello, Sarah," he said in a cultured British voice. Sarah's stared in shock at the man in front of her. She made to rise up but her elbows didn't cooperate and she found herself laying flat on her back. Blushing furiously, Sarah looked up to see his mismatched eyes smiling down at her. "Well, there's no need to stand on ceremony." Struggling, Sarah sat up and motioned him to take a seat.

"What…Jareth…how…your hair?" Sarah said stumbling over her words. Sarah took a deep calming breath before trying to speak again. "What I meant was, what are you doing here?"

"You do remember," Jareth begin nonchalantly, "I told you that I would return with an explanation. I thought it would be best to return on neutral ground."

"That was a wise move." Sarah said with an arched eyebrow.

"Kings are noted for their wisdom, hence my current attire."

"Ah. So, what kernel of knowledge have you come to impart." Sarah asked quickly hoping that her charges wouldn't get curious about Jareth anytime soon.

"You were correct in your assumption that your recent dreams originated from the Underground. I, however, was not the source."

"Really?" Sarah asked sharply. "I seem to have a vague memory of you offering my dreams to me once."

"Whether or not you choose to believe me is up to you. I am only here to say that I know how to make them stop. That is also your choice." Jareth rose gracefully from the ground.

"Wait. There's no need to get huffy." Sarah said quickly, heaving a sigh. "Let's say I believe you. What would I need to do to make them stop?"

"Come to the Underground with me."

"That's all?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

"Piece of cake, right?" Jareth smirked. It was at that moment with Jareth looking down on her that Kara and Kevan choose to tumble their wet bodies onto Sarah. Sarah shrieked as cold, wet arms wrapped around her torso. The force of the twins tumbled them all back to the ground. Sarah could only laugh and hold them close, dropping light kisses on their heads. Jareth watched quietly, trying to quell the upwelling of jealousy.

"Who are you?" The ever curious Kara asked. Jareth looked meaningfully at Sarah waiting for her to answer for him.

"Uh, Kara, this is an…umm…old…friend of mine. His name is Jareth. Mr. Jareth to you two rugrats." Kara stuck out a tiny hand to shake while Kevan watched Jareth carefully from Sarah's embrace.

Jareth knelt down next to Sarah and aimed a careful smile at Kevan. "And what's your name?"

"Kevan." He said very quietly. "What do you want?"

"Kevan!" Sarah said sharply. "Don't be rude."

"You can't marry Sarah cause I've already called dibs." Kevan said hotly before burying his head in the crook of Sarah's neck.

"Jareth I'm sorry. Umm, can I call you later?" Sarah said quickly hoping Jareth would spare the children what was sure to be a formidable temper.

"Sure. You know how to get in touch with me." Jareth said with a confused look on his face. He again rose and turned away, the bright sun blinded Sarah for a moment and when she could see again, Jareth was gone.

"Okay, guys I think that's enough for today. It's time to pack up and head for home." Sarah said, bustling the kids along.

* * *

Asking for a week off without mentioning her destination was a bit awkward but the Hoffman's were more than willing to let her take a vacation. As Sarah trudged up the stairs, she turned over in her mind all the ways she could tell the kids that she'd be gone for a week. They definitely weren't going to be happy. Without a doubt Kevan would cry and Kara would be belligerent. At this age they probably thought she was abandoning them. Sarah stepped into their playroom and saw the two kids playing peaceably with each other. She sat down next to them and took a deep breath before starting to talk.

"We know you are going away." Kevan said in a dark voice. Sarah looked sharply at his stony little face. Flicking her gaze quickly to Kara, she saw tears welling in the bright blue eyes. Sarah opened her arms and Kara rushed to them to cry on her shoulder.

"We don't want you to leave us, Sarah. We love you. We…sob…we promise to be so good and do all our homework and chores." Kara whimpered in her ear. Sarah pulled back and wiped the tears off the girls face.

"Guys, I'm not leaving permanently. I just need to take a little time off to visit my family. You know how you visit Grandma and Grandpa Silverman?" Sarah asked watching for the nodding heads. "I'm doing the same thing. I'll be back in one week, I promise."

"Are you going with that _man_?" Kevan asked with hooded eyes.

"No, I'm going to visit my brother Toby and my mom and dad." Sarah lied over the lump in her throat. "Kev, why are you so mad at me?" Sarah asked as she felt tears prick at her eyes. She hated having her babies mad at her.

"Sarah," Kevan sobbed, suddenly breaking, "I'll miss you so much." Sarah held them and rocked slowly back and forth until their tears quieted.

"You guys won't miss me, cause I'll be here with you all the time." She said softly.

"What do you mean?" Kara said through hiccups. Sarah placed a hand over each child's heart and leaned down to whisper.

"I'll be right here, in your heart, the whole time. Anytime you get scared or upset, just touch your heart and you'll know that I'm thinking of you." The two kids smiled brightly at the thought. "Now, come on, time for bed." Thankfully, Sarah was able to control her own tears until the door was shut behind her. The look on Kevan's face, how could she have misjudged them so.?

* * *

Little bouts of tears kept creeping up on Sarah as she packed a small duffle bag. Sitting on the floor, wiping the last tears from her eyes, Sarah surveyed the mess she'd made of her room. What exactly did a person take with them on a vacation in the Underground? Dresses, skirts, shorts were strewn about her bed with matching purses and shoes perched on her dresser.

Okay, let's think logically, Sarah said firmly to herself. Pick out your favorite pairs of shoes and then build outfits around them. Sarah reached determinedly into her closet and began the process all over again.

Two hours later, she was finally packed. The duffle bag, bursting at the seams, was next to her on the bed. One reassuring breath and Sarah said words she never thought to say.

Looking directly at the mirror, Sarah said in a firm voice. "Jareth, I'm ready now." She looked around suspiciously, waiting for the telltale puff of smoke and glitter. Instead, Sarah felt the room around her go black and the support of her bed disappear. She fell through the darkness for only a moment before another softer support was under her. Then the lights came back on and Sarah took only a moment to realize she wasn't in her room anymore.

AN: Just as a personal note, what Sarah says to the kids about being in their hearts is what my mom used to say to me and my sister (Kara) when we started a new school and were scared. Look for chapter 5 next week, probably.


	5. Faint Dead Away

Title: Whispers of Magic

Author: Kathea

Pairing: Jareth/Sarah

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Time will tarnish your memory but some things will never go away even if they are only whispers.

AN: Set at least 10 years after the movie with a very grown up Sarah and a Jareth that hasn't changed one bit.

Disclaimer: This story was written for my entertainment, if by some miracle you were also entertained then I am honored. I obviously make no money from this artistic venture.

Review: **Lady of the Labyrinth**: Yes, really next week. It'll go by fast, I promise you. I know the phrase "If wishes were horses…" but I didn't intend to steal. It's my personal opinion that that phrase has become part of the collective vocabulary. I just like to have chapter titles that relate to the chapter content. **JoeyNPacey2gether4ever**: I like to tug on the heart strings. **Lyn**: I will. **Layla Wendal:** Well, thank you very much. I really do try to be creative and not bore people with a storyline they've read before. **Solea**: Sometimes I tend to pour on the sap, I really try not to but I just can't help it sometimes. Read the AN at the end of this chapter, I've got a question for you. **ItsACrystalNothingMore**: Thank you very much for such a high compliment. **Moonjava**: Well, let's see how you like this little slice (ha ha, did you get that? I'm sure you did.) I'm a dork.

Chapter 5: Faint Dead Away

This was the definition of opulence. The bed upon which Sarah was currently seated was covered by a maroon and gold coverlet with intricately designed flowers. Her eyes quickly scanned the rest of the large room. The color scheme from the bed carried throughout the room. There was a gilt mirror over a cold fire place and heavy maroon drapes over the windows. The furniture had a heavy, weighty feel to it. Certainly not a room that you could call delicate by any definition.

"But then again, this is the Goblin King's castle, what else should I expect?" Sarah whispered to herself as she ran soft fingers over the patterns on the bed. "How he manages to walk the line between over the top and luxury, I'll never know."

"It's because I have fabulous tastes." A rich voice said from an open doorway. Sarah sucked in fast breath to scream before the voice registered in her mind. Sarah stood and spun towards the door, her hands pressed against her rapidly beating heart.

"Must you do that?" Sarah said sharply and in turn received a cheeky grin. Sarah frowned at Jareth fisted her hands at her hips. "I suppose you must, it would be out of character for you not to."

"And what do you know of my character?" Jareth asked with steel in his eyes.

"Apparently," Sarah responded equally as sternly. "You have a bit of a temper."

Jareth was able to hold his pose for just a moment before bursting into laughter. "It's good to see," he said between chuckles, "that you haven't lost any of your attitude." Sarah smiled in relief at his quick change of mood, dealing with an irate Goblin King was not on her to do list. "How do you like your accommodations?" Jareth asked moving to sit on the arm of a heavy side chair.

"It's better than an oubliette." Sarah replied with a grin.

"Now, how could you ever think that I would house you in an oubliette?" Jareth bantered back.

"You've done it once before." Sarah countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, yes, but you weren't a guest then."

"I was your enemy."

"No, you were my competition. There is a difference."

"Oh really?"

"If you had been my enemy you never would have made it out of the oubliette. But enough rehashing of the past; dinner will be served shortly and I'm sure you would like to freshen up."

"Is there a problem with my current attire?" Sarah asked with a curious smile waving a hand at the short skirt and tank top she was currently wearing. Jareth didn't hesitate to rake his gaze over her and a shiver ran up her spine when his eyes stopped on her face.

"Personally, I quite enjoy your ensemble but the kitchen staff so enjoys putting out a lavish meal when I entertain. So, we dress for their sakes." Jareth said with a wicked smile. "I'll be back later." And with decidedly magicless move he closed the door behind him.

"It seems," Sarah said to the empty room, "I don't know him at all." Confused by this sudden train of thought, Sarah began to empty her small bag in hopes that she could find something suitable to wear.

* * *

Thoroughly flustered by the meager offerings of her bag, Sarah paced around her room mentally reviewing the contents once again. 

"Who would've thought," she mumbled under her breath, "catering to the whims of his servants, being genuinely kind and generous, not meeting my expectations, dratted man." Sarah stopped in her pacing and stared around her room again. "What in the world am I doing worrying about what to wear to dinner when I am in the castle beyond the goblin city at the behest of the king. God, but I am such a girl sometimes!" Her ever curious nature taking over, Sarah strode to one of the two ornately carved doors on the far wall of the room. Placing a firm hand on the knob, turning sharply the door opened before into a bathroom that would rival the finest spas. A deep sunken tub that would probably hold three people comfortably was situated under three stained glass windows, opposite it was a long marble vanity with a deep sink, and a large framed mirror reflected back the afternoon sun. All things considered, Sarah decided, she could quite possibly spend the rest of her life in this bathroom.

With curiosity once again killing the cat, Sarah turned quickly out of the bathroom and opened the other wooden door, not quite sure what to expect. Surely this was supposed to be a closet, Sarah thought. There was no doubt as to the purpose but it was completely empty except for one cloth covered object hanging near the door. Sarah absently rubbed her abdomen as she pulled the cloth off the object beneath it.

Outrage flared for a moment before Sarah reigned in her emotions. There was no need to stomp about and scream when Jareth was just being a polite host. How he knew that she had nothing to wear was an interesting question but Sarah wasn't about to turn down such a lavish gift. The pale blue material felt cool under her hands and Sarah lifted it gently off of the hanger. It would certainly show off her figure and the slit up the leg was most likely immodest. She thought a moment about taking a bath but since the operation of that room was still a mystery she only reapplied her makeup before slipping the dress over her head.

The fabric felt delicious against her skin. While being a nanny was certainly a well paying job, something of this quality was a bit out of her league. The dress slipped easily over her head and down her body. Fitting itself to her curves, Sarah wondered how Jareth had known her size so perfectly and then decided that she didn't really want to know anyway.

* * *

This time when Jareth appeared in the previously unopened door, Sarah was not startled. One meticulous eyebrow raised in surprise at her appearance before a seductive smile graced his face. Jareth watched her carefully; this was not the willful, selfish child who had run the labyrinth all those years ago.

"You seem surprised." Sarah stated archly.

"I will admit that I thought you would have screamed the castle down by now."

"Not living up to your expectations?" Sarah questioned smugly. Chagrined Jareth offered Sarah his arm and lead her into the hallway.

It was a quiet walk to the dinning room. The long table in the midst of a massive room was not where she was lead. Instead a small round table on a moonlit terrace was set for two. Sarah raised an eyebrow at the not so subtle air of romance that seemed to swirl around the area. Jareth looked over and caught her bemused expression. He shrugged elegant shoulders and pulled out her chair.

"What can I say, I'm subject to the whims of my staff."

The dinner was, of course, delicious. This was turning out to be a better vacation than she planned, Sarah thought. Twirling the wine in her glass Sarah turned her attention to the Goblin King.

"It seems that you have an unfair advantage over me." Sarah began. "You know some of what I have been doing but I know nothing about what you've been up to."

"You really want to make small talk?" Jareth asked with a smirk.

"What else is there to do?" Sarah responded with a shrug.

"I can think of a few things." Jareth said salaciously.

"Look, I came down here to have these stupid dreams stopped not to be propositioned by a horny Goblin King." Sarah began her eyes beginning to burn with anger. "You want to know something interesting, Jareth. I don't have sex anymore. Would you like to know why?" Jareth held up his hands in surrender but Sarah pushed on. "You see every time I would think about having sex, I'd think about protection and then I'd have to remind myself that I can't get pregnant anyway!" Sarah stood up, the force toppling the chair behind her. "So, if you don't mind, you can keep your innuendos to yourself." Sarah strode back the way she came, fury powering her steps. The tears started falling before she had even reached the hall to her room. She could barely see the handle to the door from the tears raining down her cheeks but she pushed the door open and shut it quickly to slump against it.

Sarah leaned her head back against the door, the wood cool under her palms. Quiet sobs shook her lean frame as all the refused dates and offers flew threw her mind. It wasn't self-imposed celibacy, it was self-imposed loneliness. Sarah had to fight the urge to fling herself onto the bed and instead quickly slipped the dress off and pulled on a long t-shirt. Settling under the warm coverlet, Sarah rubbed the heel of her hand over her stomach, there was a strange pressure there but Sarah dismissed it at stress and thankfully fell asleep.

* * *

The strong smell of coffee pulled Sarah from her heavy sleep. Opening bleary eyes, Sarah saw a tray of food resting on the small table in front of the fireplace. Her stomach gave a sharp twinge and rumbled hungrily. Sarah shivered when her bare feet touched the cool stone floor and she hurried to curl up in the chair before the fire that some wonderful person had lit. Sarah wolfed down the simple breakfast of hot coffee and toast with jam. It wasn't all that different from what she usually had. A lovely pink rose was laying beside the tray and underneath it a small piece of paper. Sarah lifted the rose to her nose and thumbed the paper open. _All you have to do is call when you are ready_, it read in what was obviously Jareth's heavy script.

Reluctantly rising from the chair, Sarah walked to the bathroom and opened the heavy door. To her surprise and delight the tub was full of water with steam rising off of it to fill the room. Quickly shucking her t-shirt, Sarah submerged herself in the water up to her neck. Silently thanking whatever servant had filled the tub and left the soaps for her to sample, Sarah relaxed in the water. She thought seriously about washing her hair but since there didn't seem to be any means of drying it, Sarah unwillingly left the tub and after drying off dressed quickly. She was sure that the skirt and camisole like tank top were not quite appropriate for meeting with a king but shrugged it off. Slipping on a pair of low heeled sandals, Sarah stood squarely in front of the door and gulped down any fears.

"Jareth, I'm ready now." Sarah said in a firm voice.

Two polite knocks sounded on the door before it opened before the Goblin King. His sharply handsome face was once again guarded and severe. Saying nothing Jareth extended an arm to Sarah. Inwardly fuming, Sarah took his arm and let herself be lead down the hall and out of the castle. How dare he be mad at her, Sarah seethed. He was the one that couldn't control his tongue. Struggling to remain quiet, Sarah was stunned to see that they were walking through the maze. It was the hedge maze, that much was familiar but this time it was less threatening and under other circumstances would have been a pleasant walk. They rounded a corner into a small courtyard and stopped walking.

"Dumm…Dumbledore?" Sarah asked shocked as she stared at the figure seated on the bench in front of her. Sarah would have sworn up and down that seated before her was a character from the most recent Harry Potter movie. A warm laugh reached Sarah's ears as the old man chuckled at her confusion.

"No, my dear. I thought that a more familiar figure would be more comfortable for you." the man's gentle voice said and then his blue eyes sparkled. "I will take credit for inspiring the story though. I'm rather proud of it if I do say so myself."

"So, you aren't Dumbledore?"

"No."

"Oh." Sarah sent a questioning look at Jareth but his blank look gave her no answer. Sarah plowed on, "then who are you?"

"I am a physical manifestation of the entity known as the Labyrinth, in short." The old man rumbled. Sarah's eyes widened as she tried to understand what was seated before her. She turned to Jareth for explanation again.

"So, why did you bring me to him…here…whatever?"

Jareth faced her with a pair of very tired eyes which quickly glazed over with ice. "When you informed me of the nature of your dreams, some elements of the dreams gave away the source." Jareth began giving a stern glance at the old man. "Your dreams were not really dreams but more the fulfillment of wishes."

"Before His Majesty makes me into too much of the villain," the man interjected. "Let me explain. His Majesty is correct in that I was sending you the dreams but it was because it was the only way I could fulfill your wish."

"What wish? I didn't make a wish." Sarah said getting angry.

"Sarah." Dumbledore admonished. "We both know that you did. We both know what you wish for every day when you wake up and every night before you fall asleep." Sarah looked away from both men accepting the truth in his statement.

"So, you grant wishes. I get that. In the only way possible, you granted my wish. I get that too. So why am I still here?" Sarah asked in a strained voice, her head pounding and lower back starting to throb. She reached back a hand to rub at the sore area, closing her eyes against the bright sun.

"According to the rules of the Underground, you must formally ask the Labyrinth to stop trying to grant your wish."

"No more dreams."

"No more dreams." Dumbledore confirmed.

"Alright then, I, Sarah Williams, formally request that the Labyrinth no longer try to grant my wish to have the ability to have children." Sarah heaved a sigh as the pain in her back intensified. Jareth was watching her strangely as she shaded her eyes from the sun.

"Done." Dumbledore's voiced echoed around her and what felt like a tidal wave of energy rocket through her body. Sarah's body wavered once before her knees went out from under her. Only Jareth's superhuman speed kept Sarah from crashing to the ground. As he cradled her unconscious body in his arms, Jareth glared at the little girl who was sitting where an old man once sat.

"What have you done to her?" Jareth growled at the little brown haired girl who was smiling at him.

"I granted your wish." The Labyrinth responded happily before disappearing in a burst of white light and the sound of tinkling bells.

AN: For **Solea, **are you the same Solea who is associated with Scattered Logic? If you are, can I just say that I'm honored that you would read my stuff. Wow.

AN2: This is my Harry Potter disclaimer. I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter or Albus Dumbledore. The idea to have the Labyrinth appear as Dumbledore came to me a few days ago and just wouldn't go away. Hopefully, ya'll get a good laugh out of it.

Till we meet again….


	6. Harebrained Ideas

Title: Whispers of Magic

Author: Kathea

Pairing: Jareth/Sarah

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Time will tarnish your memory but some things will never go away even if they are only whispers.

AN: Set at least 10 years after the movie with a very grown up Sarah and a Jareth that hasn't changed one bit.

AN2: As an explanation for why Albus Dumbledore suddenly popped into the story for a cameo appearance; if the Labyrinth grants wishes then Rowling could have wished for inspiration or an idea and the idea of Dumbledore was the Labyrinth's response. Also, since the Labyrinth was trying not to shock Sarah, appearing as a familiar figure should be comforting. The idea came to me and wouldn't go away, maybe the Labyrinth granted my wish for a cool scene. ;)

Disclaimer: This story was written for my entertainment, if by some miracle you were also entertained then I am honored. I obviously make no money from this artistic venture.

Reviews: **Lyn**: Will do **Moonjava**: Thanks **Shelby**: I'm glad it made you laugh. **Solea**: Well I'm honored anyway. **Lady of the Labyrinth**: I'm glad someone thinks I'm funny. How do we know that the Labyrinth didn't inspire Rowling? Read AN. **Layla Wendal**: Got to love the drama** ItsACrystalNothingMore**: Ha ha ha, suspense. You'll just have to wait.

AN3: This is the last one I swear. So I've decided to head in another direction with the story. Don't worry, they'll still get together, happily ever after and all that. I'm trying to work in a more human element. There will still be plenty of magic to go around though. Enjoy.

Chapter 6: Harebrained Ideas

"Kara do you really think this will work?" Kevan asked uncertainly.

"I think so." Kara replied putting on her brave face.

"But don't you think the king will be scary? And how do you know that Miss Sarah's there anyway?"

"Will you trust me? I'm you sister, I wouldn't let us get hurt."

"I know but…"

"No buts if Miss Sarah's not there then we can just have him take us to her where ever she is."

"It was just a story." Kevan said a bit sullenly.

"No, it wasn't. I believe it. I know you do too."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Look, hold my hand. We'll say it together." Kevan reached out a tentative hand for his sister and gave her a reassuring nod.

They spoke as one as they so often did, "We wish the Goblin King would come take us away, right now!"

Their playroom went dark and the children huddled together as strange sounds rushed around them. They screamed in unison as small hands grabbed at their bodies and they felt the floor fall from beneath them. All Kevan could think as they fell through the inky blackness was that he would never agree to one of his sister's crazy ideas again.

AN4: Okay. Not what you were expecting right? I know that's not how Sarah's entered the Underground but you have to figure that there are other ways. Just so everyone knows. Tomorrow (Saturday May 28th) I'll be getting married. Then I'll be gone for a week on my honeymoon soaking up the sun on the beaches of Hilton Head Island, South Carolina. I will try and finish up this story or at least have another chapter or two to post when I get back. Although, a new husband presents a lot of distractions. Fear not, this story is no where near done.


	7. Kept in the Dark

Title: Whispers of Magic

Author: Kathea

Pairing: Jareth/Sarah

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Time will tarnish your memory but some things will never go away even if they are only whispers.

AN: Set at least 10 years after the movie with a very grown up Sarah and a Jareth that hasn't changed one bit.

Disclaimer: This story was written for my entertainment, if by some miracle you were also entertained then I am honored. I obviously make no money from this artistic venture.

Reviews:** Jhesy**: Well I'm glad you were able to get into my story. **Wicked Game**: Thanks!** Jumping-Jo**: I'm not gonna tell you what his wish is, you'll find out in the end. **Lyn**: Here's more **Lady of the Labyrinth**: You're review cracked me up. It is a foolproof excuse, too bad you only get one use out of it. **ItsACrystalNothingMore(Tez)**: There's no need to beat yourself up about it. Thanks for the congrats and constant support.

Chapter 7: Kept in the Dark

Where ever they were it was very dark and it smelled funny. It reminded Kevan of the back corner of the basement next to the hot water heater. Unlike the basement there was no light at the top of the stairs or toys to play with. Kara huddled, shivering next to him. He had known this was a bad idea. Kevan had been more than content to wait the two weeks for Sarah's return but Kara had bullied him into it. Now, they were in a strange place, in the dark, and danger certainly lurked in the shadows. Fortunately for Kara, her brother's softer side reigned supreme and he began to speak to dispel some of the fear.

"Sissy, are you okay?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah, Kev, I'm okay. Just kinda cold." She replied tiredly.

"Where do you think we are?"

"I dunno. Maybe we're just asleep."

"We're dreaming together?"

"Shut up Kev." Kara replied petulantly.

"What? This was your idea."

"Children, children, there's no need to argue." A softly accented voice chided from the darkness.

"Who's there? Where are you?" Kevan said bravely while gripping his sister's hand tightly.

"My dear boy, you know who I am, you called me by name after all." The voice laughed in the darkness.

"The Goblin King?" Kara whispered.

"What smart children you are but whatever shall I do with you? Hmmm? You are much too young to run the Labyrinth and the Bog of Eternal Stench is full to capacity right now. What do you two suggest?"

The twins were silently both searching in vain for the source of the voice.

"Ah ha!" the voice said suddenly. "I have it. I'll just turn you into goblins." The voice sounded pleased with its decision.

"No, that's not fair. Sarah said you didn't do that, you can't." Kara blurted out. Light suddenly blossomed around the children and looking up they found themselves at the feet of the Goblin King.

"Kara, Kara, I can do whatever I want. But perhaps we can make a deal."

"We want to see Sarah." The twins said simultaneously and Jareth had to try very hard not to laugh.

"What makes you think she is here?" The king asked in a dreadfully quiet voice.

"We know you took her." At the raised eyebrows Kara pushed on. "We just know."

"We can run the Labyrinth to win her back, we can!" Kevan interjected.

"You could try but Sarah would become vexed with me if I let you. Here is the deal, you must take it as you have no other choice. I will allow you to visit with Sarah for a little while but after that I will send you home and you must wait for her to return." Jareth finished, tapping one booted foot expectantly.

"We'll do it." Kara answered impulsively. Kevan looked sharply at his sister he knew they were in for it now.

"Well come along then." Jareth said waving a gloved hand at the wall where a door now clearly stood.

* * *

Sarah woke to a quiet, dimly lit room. Thankful to be alone, she gingerly sat up hoping that her body was going to cooperate. Memories flashed through her brain as she struggled to sit up. Meeting with the Labyrinth, flashes of light, the heat of the sun and finally a sudden surging pain in her abdomen reminded her of what had occurred. Finally propped up on fluffy pillows, Sarah ran a tentative hand across her stomach. Something had happened, something had changed that much she was sure of. Certainly the dull ache was different but instinctively Sarah knew that the Labyrinth had done something.

Knowing that Jareth would probably appear out of no where Sarah pulled the heavy comforter around her and settled in to wait. She didn't have to wait long for two polite taps on the door and the sound of excited giggling.

"Come in." Sarah called wondering who could be visiting her. Two blonde heads barreled through the door and raced towards the bed. Kevan pulled his sister to a stop before she could jump upon the bed. Jareth waited quietly in the door, watching the scene with carefully hidden jealously. Sarah's face was glowing with happiness. She was smiling at the two kids and holding out welcoming arms. Their headlong rush began again the twins jumped onto the high bed.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked in a deceptively light voice all the while watching Jareth with steely eyes.

"Miss Sarah, we missed you so much. We wanted to visit you and so we asked for the Goblin King to come get us and he did. Can you believe it?" Kara said from where she was snuggled against Sarah's side.

"Mmmhmm. Guys, you knew I would be gone for two weeks. We talked about this remember?" Sarah said softly.

"We know." Kevan said from her other side. "But we thought that something might be wrong and we thought…we wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I appreciate you guys checking on me but won't your parents be worried." Sarah asked hoping that the children would understand the gravity of their choice.

"Sarah, these two are very perceptive. Time is stopped aboveground so you needn't worry about that. I would like to know how they knew how to get here."

"Sarah told us a story the other day." Kara piped up. "And then we just knew she was here."

"Jareth, how would they know? How is that even possible?"

"Sarah, you've experienced the power of the Labyrinth. Who is to say that it wasn't somehow involved."

"Miss Sarah, are you okay?" Kevan asked in a worried voice. Sarah immediately turned her full attention to him. Jareth grimaced as Sarah's attention was turned away from him. It was like standing in the sun only to have a cloud pass over you.

"Of course, I was just resting. The king was nice enough to let me visit for a while." Sarah said with a surprisingly genuine smile on her face. There was no change to his face but inwardly his stomach lurched at the sight of Sarah smiling at him so radiantly with children in her arms. It was almost a scene stolen from his own dreams.

"I am always generous with you, Sarah." Jareth's cultured voice said in a silkily sweet tone.

"Indeed you are, your Majesty. Ok, my munchkins, the King and I need to have a little chat so why don't you go see what interesting things you can find in the hallway but stay together." The two bundles of energy slid off the bed and headed for the door, carefully skirting around the still imposing figure of the Goblin King.

Jareth shut the door behind him and moved with cat-like grace to lean against one of the bed posts. With his arms negligently crossed he watched Sarah with curious eyes.

"Exactly what do we need to chat about?" Jareth asked with a smirk.

"I need to go home." Sarah said simply.

"If you feel that is necessary." Jareth replied in an injured tone.

"Oh no, it's not that I want to leave." At Jareth arrogant smile Sarah realized her misstep. "That's not what I meant. I mean that aside from my fainting spell this hasn't been an entirely unpleasant experience." Sarah finished rolling her eyes at the king.

"So why are you leaving then?" Jareth asked.

"Because something's wrong with me."

"Are you okay?" Jareth asked instantly concerned and moved to sit on the bedside near her hip.

"I think so but I want to see my doctor. I think…I think something has changed…inside of me." Sarah's fingers twitched against the covers and Jareth captured them in his gloved grasp.

"I sincerely hope that nothing you have experience here has caused you any pain." Jareth said hoping Sarah would see the emotions he usually hid. Sarah squeezed the hand that was holding her, not quite knowing how to respond to this side of the Goblin King.

"I just want to make sure that everything is okay, that's all. And I need to get the kids back to their house." Sarah shook her head at the kid's antics. Sarah pushed the covers back and Jareth smoothly rose to help her from the bed. Thankfully her legs didn't buckle and Sarah stretched, much to the delight of the Goblin King, and paced the floor a bit. "So, can I go back?" Sarah asked tentatively as Jareth watched her.

"Of course, you were only visiting. I have no right to keep you here. I do have one condition on your release." Jareth said with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Sarah said propping her hands on her hips.

"Yes, really." Jareth replied advancing on her until his body came within inches of hers. "The condition is that you must have dinner with me, here, after you have visited your doctor. I want to know the outcome of your visit."

"Why should you need to know that?" Sarah asked archly.

"Because I am concerned for your wellbeing." Jareth replied equably but inside his mind was saying _because I care about you_.

"Far be it for me to turn down free dinner. I accept your invitation." Sarah said smiling up into the mismatched eyes of the king.

"In that case, I look forward to seeing you again." Jareth stepped back and suddenly Kevan and Kara were standing next to Sarah. She instinctively grabbed for their hands and smiled encouragingly at them. A crystal appeared on Jareth's palm and began to float towards the little group. Just at the crystal was about to pop against Sarah's chest, Jareth whispered in a voice only she could hear. "Remember, Sarah, should you ever need me…"

Then the bubble popped and Sarah and the kids were aboveground and Jareth was alone in his kingdom again. He stared about the room somewhat forlornly before transporting himself into the great maze that was his kingdom. This time an incandescent ball of light greeted him. He watched the formless entity carefully; a sinking feeling in his stomach telling him that the Labyrinth had once again meddled in his affairs.

_Little does he know_, the Labyrinth thought. _I had very little to do with this_.

* * *

AN2: Okay, so what do you think? I have once again outlined the story. Hopefully, I can write is more quickly than I wrote this chapter. 


	8. In Audentia Veritas

Title: Whispers of Magic

Author: Kathea

Pairing: Jareth/Sarah

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Time will tarnish your memory but some things will never go away even if they are only whispers.

AN: Set at least 10 years after the movie with a very grown up Sarah and a Jareth that hasn't changed one bit.

Disclaimer: This story was written for my entertainment, if by some miracle you were also entertained then I am honored. I obviously make no money from this artistic venture.

Reviews:** Anon: **Here is more. **Morrigana**: I'm glad you enjoy it. **Lady of the Labyrinth**: To clear things up, Sarah is NOT pregnant. I always love your reviews. Thanks so much. **WickedGame**: Done! **Nimiriel**: Thank you for such positive comments. **Moonjava**: I'm glad you like it.

Chapter 8: In Audentia Veritas

Getting a doctor's appointment on such a short notice required no small amount of begging. To be honest though, Sarah wasn't exactly truthful when describing her present condition. After all, who would believe if she said that she thought a formless entity had messed with her uterus while vacationing in a mythical land. Sarah's spontaneous chuckle in the middle of a quiet doctor's waiting room brought several strange stares her way. Burying her head into the magazine in her lap, Sarah giggled to herself.

Her name was finally called when she was halfway through her fourth magazine. Relieved, Sarah rose quickly from her seat and followed the nurse into an exam room. The table was cold under her and the paper gown she wore offered no protection. She waited again, interminably it seemed, until two polite taps on the door announced the presence of the doctor.

"Good afternoon, Sarah." Dr. Everett said in a soft voice. "How can I help you today?"

"Doctor, I think that there has been a change…in my condition." Sarah replied not quite sure how to answer her.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, the other day, I just started feeling strange after I had really bad cramps. I haven't had cramps since I was a teen."

"That's really interesting. Had you eaten anything strange or overexerted yourself?" The doctor asked confused.

"No and that's the thing. It wasn't my stomach that was cramping. It felt like period cramps, even my back hurt like it use to. Can you…what can you do?"

"Well, I am concerned that there might be infection or a blockage of some kind. We can do a biopsy and MRI to confirm things." Dr. Everett replied noting things down on a clipboard. Sarah reached over to touch her hand.

"Doctor, I'm not crazy. I feel different. I feel like I did before I had cancer. I don't know why and frankly I'm not going to question it." Sarah said in a determined voice.

"Oh, Sarah, I don't think you are crazy but even doctors don't always understand why the human body does what it does. I will do everything in my power to figure out what is going on. I just don't want you to…"

"Get my hopes up?" Sarah finished the sentence for her. "Don't worry, even if nothing is wrong I'm no further along than I was before."

"As it happens, I have an opening later today and we can get your MRI and biopsy done. We'll have results in three days."

* * *

Sarah spent the three days she had to wait furiously cleaning her apartment. It still amazed her how much stuff one person could accumulate. When she had organized her bedroom closet for the fourth time, Sarah forced herself to sit down. Of course that meant she was watching the clock like a hawk. She jumped every time the phone rang and checked her email so frequently that the site locked her out. 

At two o'clock in the afternoon of the third day, Sarah sat anxiously on the couch. A cup of tea had grown cold beside her and a book lay open on her lap. Only the first three pages had been read. The phone rested on the arm of the couch within easy reach. The silence of the house enveloped her as the clocked ticked away on her kitchen counter. When the phone beside her began to ring shrilly Sarah fumbled for the on button.

"Hello?" Sarah answered hurridly.

"Sarah Williams?"

"Yes."

"This is Dr. Everett's nurse practitioner, Elaine. I have the results of your biopsy and MRI."

"Yes." Sarah said very softly.

"The biopsy results show that your uterus seems to be regenerating itself. Dr. Everett said that she had never seen anything like it. The MRI confirmed the results of the biopsy."

"So this means I'm not infertile?"

"Well, it means that you should take precautions before you are sexually active again. We don't know if a fetus would be able to survive but there is a very distinct possibility. Dr. Everett wants you to come in for a follow up in two months."

"Okay, thank you." Sarah replied before blindly turning the phone off. It dropped from her hand to bounce on the couch. The doctor's words rang in her ears on an endless repeat. Silent tears streamed down her face as Sarah sat silently on the couch in her quiet apartment. She ran light fingers over stomach amazed at what she knew was going on inside of her. Somehow, Sarah thought, the Labyrinth must have found a way to heal me. It had to be the Labyrinth. It just had to be, Sarah thought as she quietly slipped into sleep.

* * *

Sarah jerked awake at 12:13 a.m. or at least that's what time the clock said. The room was dark and clouds hid the moon trying to shine through her window. She rubbed at the painful crick in her neck and levered herself off the couch. There's a point, she decided, when you are too old to sleep upright on a couch. Sarah drifted through her apartment until she reached her room. Moonlight shimmered across her bed while her mirror was shrouded in shadows. She watched herself, long, dark hair, pale skin, slim figure and wondered how it was possible for her life to change to drastically in only moments. 

The clouds shifted then and there was another figure behind her in the mirror, watching her with mismatched eyes. Sarah shrieked and spun around to face the intruder.

"Jareth! What on earth? How did you? You scared me half to death." Sarah accused. With a negligent smile Jareth leaned casually against the door frame. The faint light caught the white of his hair and made it shine.

"I do apologize for startling you." Jareth said without one hint of regret in his voice.

"I'll bet. I don't recall calling for you." Sarah said scowling at the king.

"No, indeed you didn't but I never said that you needed to call me."

"That's not fa…" Sarah caught herself before she could complete the dreadful phrase. "To what do I owe the pleasure of such august company?"

"I just happened to be in the area and was concerned when I saw you sleeping on the couch." Jareth said smugly.

"Which translates to you've been watching me all afternoon and figured that this was the best time to barge on in."

"Well if you must put it that way." Jareth said crossing his arms imperiously.

"Jareth it's late. I'm exhausted. If I tell you what the doctor said will you go away for a while?"

"If that's the best deal you have to offer." Jareth replied knowing that Sarah wouldn't catch her mistake until it was too late. Sarah nodded her head slowly, a sinking feeling said that she had somehow made a misstep but was currently too tired to care.

"Well, much to my doctor's chagrin it seems that my womb is healing itself. She doesn't know how or why but it definitely is. She even went so far as to tell me to be careful in any sexual activities." Sarah said blushing at the last part. Jareth crossed the intervening space in two steps to gather a very surprised Sarah into his arms. Gloved hands smoothed over her hair and brushed down her arms. Sarah stilled in his arms unaccustomed to having a man so close to her and not expecting such a reaction from Jareth of all people.

Sarah leaned back, not quite out of his embrace but enough to see his face in the shadows. His normal hard and chiseled visage was softened and his eyes were misted over. "Jareth I really don't think…" Sarah began but was cut off by Jareth's lips on hers. It wasn't harsh or demanding, just the barest of touches. He pulled away before Sarah could process all she was feeling.

"I hope you will accept my invitation to dinner tomorrow evening. I will be here at 7 in the evening." Jareth said and watched amused as Sarah nodded mutely. With a quick kiss to her forehead Jareth disappeared in a flurry of glitter and smoke. Sarah dropped down onto her bed muttering to herself knowing she would never sleep now. What was she thinking, having dinner with the Goblin King? This was a recipe for disaster.

* * *

AN: Okay, to be honest, this was just a filler chapter to get me to the next big point in the story. I had to throw in some fluff. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I hop I can have the next chapter out by Monday. So keep an eye out for it. BTW, the title is Latin for; in courage, truth. I thought it was appropriate because dealing with cancer (and men) takes a lot of courage. It can also show you who you really are, the truth about yourself. I know, it's a stretch. 


	9. So Far Gone

Title: Whispers of Magic

Author: Kathea

Pairing: Jareth/Sarah

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Time will tarnish your memory but some things will never go away even if they are only whispers.

AN: Set at least 10 years after the movie with a very grown up Sarah and a Jareth that hasn't changed one bit.

Disclaimer: This story was written for my entertainment, if by some miracle you were also entertained then I am honored. I obviously make no money from this artistic venture.

**Reviews**: **WildPixieChild**: Thank you. **DavidBowieRules**: I'll update as fast as I can. **Lady of the Labyrinth**: Your review made me think of Monty Python and the Quest for the Holy Grail. Cracked me up. **Wicked Game:** Thank you. I like Latin too. **Layla Wendel:** Indeed, yea for Sarah. **Solea**: Thanks for always reviewing. As I don't usually misuse words I double checked the definition of negligent and it can mean casual in appearance or attitude (courtesy of the Encarta dictionary), which is exactly what I was going for. I totally know what you mean about other authors, especially younger ones, misusing words. Drives me crazy too. **Moon Java**: Well I'm glad.

Chapter 9: So Far Gone

Sarah woke the next morning on an adrenaline high. Instead of lazily waking up, as she would on any other vacation day, her eyes popped open and her mind jumped into action.

"But I don't want to get up!" Sarah whined to her empty room. Her body, obviously not as awake as her mind, struggled to get up. Sarah leaned heavily against her dresser and caught her reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks were tracked with tear stains and her hair was tangled into a mess. Sarah groaned, what Jareth must have thought when he saw me. At least the lights were off, maybe that helped. Wait just a second, Sarah's rational side countered, why am I worried about what the Goblin King thought of me and how I looked?

Because you are attracted tohim.

Your point being?

You want him to be attracted to you.

No I don't!

Oh yes, you do. Don't try and deny it.

Sarah shook her head vigorously to quell her inner debate. Talking to herself had gotten her in trouble in elementary school too.

"Okay, I have eleven hours to kill before Jareth shows up. What am I going to do?" Sarah filled the quite of her house with her question. "Shower and shave are definitely in order and then I must find something to wear." Sarah's face paled. "I have to find something to wear." Sarah strode to her closet pushing past the jeans and skirts to her meager selection of dresses. One by one each dress flew over her head until her closet was empty and her clothes were a scattered mess on the floor. Sarah surveyed the pile she had just created. All her frenzied cleaning the past couple days had been undone in only a matter of minutes. Plopping down in the midst of the mayhem Sarah came to the only possible solution to her problem. She would have to go to the mall. Inwardly groaning, Sarah pushed herself up and towards the bathroom.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy shopping, just like every other red-blooded American female. It was the mall itself she detested. First, there was the very real chance that some mother would run over your feet with her Hummer-sized stroller and if that wasn't enough her children were probably screaming at the top of their lungs, if she knew where they were. It seemed that the mall attracted the most ill-mannered children. Then, and Sarah had to shake her head at this, the teenyboppers that plagued the place drove her nuts. Honestly, who would let their child out of the house looking like that. Not that the 80's were the height of fashion but at least the clothes covered the majority of a person's body and everyone was more than content to look the same. Some of the kids at the mall are just down right funny looking.

Sufficiently clean, Sarah headed out the door and towards an intrepid shopping adventure.

* * *

Four hours later, her feet hurt and she was very tired of carrying her purse, for it had magically gotten heavier as she walked. There was only one store left in the mall and Sarah hoped that there would be something there she could stomach wearing in front of the Goblin King. Despite the abundance of fancy dresses nothing was quite suitable in Sarah's mind for a dat…correction dinner with Jareth. And why any girl would want to wear a lime green dress, in public, still boggled her mind.

Sarah walked purposefully into the store and was pleased to find no dresses in any neon colors. She was fingering a hunter green satin dress when a soft voice at her elbow said, "You wouldn't want that one dearie." Sarah turned, startled to find the store's proprietor at her side. Sarah looked down, trying to hide the surprise on her face; the woman barely came to her hip. She was a little barrel on legs with curly auburn hair and large-framed glasses. Her round face dimpled in a small as she took Sarah by the elbow and pulled her toward the back of the store.

"I have just the dress for you. I wouldn't let the last girl buy it because I just knew it was meant for someone else." The little woman said cheerily as she pushed aside dresses on a rack. "Ah, here it is. Silly dresses like to hide from me." She pulled a black dress from the rack and pushed Sarah towards the nearest dressing room. "Go on, go on. You'll like it, just see." Not used to being manhandled so, Sarah stood staring at the closed door of the dressing room with the dress in her hands. "Well come on, dearie, let's see how it looks." The tiny woman called from outside. Seeing no other course of action, Sarah slipped out of her clothes and into the dress. The cool black chiffon draped softly over body.

The dress was ordinary, plain even if you were just looking at the front. A simple halter neckline with spray of blue crystals at her left hip wouldn't turn any heads. Sarah turned to look at the back of the dress and only saw her back. Sarah looked wide-eyed at her reflection. She had never worn anything this daring. Not that it didn't look good; it was just not something she'd ever think of buying. Sarah placed a tentative on the door knob and slowly pushed the door opened. The little store owner was beaming from ear to ear and fluttering her hands as Sarah turned in a circle before her.

"Oh, it's perfect, just perfect for you!" The woman cooed.

"I don't know. It's a little…bare." Sarah said wincing at her reflection in the big mirror.

"Well, honey, isn't that the point. I'm sure your young man will appreciate it." Sarah could only imagine what Jareth's response was going to be.

"I guess I'll get it then." Sarah said with more enthusiasm than she actually felt. A small ball of dread had started to form in her stomach. This would be her first…evening alone with a man, in a very long time. It would have been hard enough if it was a normal human being but this was the Goblin King. Her cheeks must have paled because the little woman had a concerned look on her face.

"Can I get you a spot of tea? You don't look well."

"No, I'm okay." Sarah replied hurriedly. "I just need to get home." With that final rejoinder Sarah turned and rushed out of the store. She quickly found herself seated in her car, gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles were white. Her mind was in chaos with thoughts and emotions swirling like water down a drain. What kind of fool am I, Sarah berated herself. You should have never agreed to this, never. "Okay, let's take a deep breath." Sarah said to herself. "There is no reason to be crazy and irrational. I am a grown woman and he is just a man." _Yeah right_. "I wish I could be calm and rational right now." Sarah said desperately. A piercingly bright while light flashed before her eyes and the tinkling of bells and pipes sounded inside the confines of her car. Between then and the next breath the anxiety that was drowning Sarah had washed away. She opened her eyes, expecting to find either Jareth or someone else from the Labyrinth seated next to her in the car but it was blessedly empty. Sarah whispered a silent thank you to the force that had magically quieted her fretfulness and headed for home.

* * *

When the clock in Sarah's kitchen was striking seven o'clock, Sarah was slipping the last earring in her ear. The last chime sounded and Jareth appeared with his usual fanfare. He was every inch the king; from the polished black boots to the sharply cut jacket. Thankfully, Sarah caught herself before her perusal of him turned into outright staring. Jareth extended a black gloved hand towards her with one raised eyebrow. With a confidence that wasn't entirely steady, Sarah placed her hand into his and watched as the light swirled around them until they were no longer in her home.

TBC

AN: I apologize profusely for the amount of time it has taken me to get this chapter out. It is long overdue but in all honesty it just didn't want to be written. I truly consider this to be a filler chapter. I hope that at the least you'll get a giggle out of it. As for the shop owner I was imagining the woman from Teen Witch and 16 Candles (now that's showing my age). If you've seen either movie you'll know who I'm taking about immediately. I will really try to do better for the next chapter. I promise.


	10. The Feel of It

Title: Whispers of Magic

Author: Kathea

Pairing: Jareth/Sarah

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Time will tarnish your memory but some things will never go away even if they are only whispers.

AN: Set at least 10 years after the movie with a very grown up Sarah and a Jareth that hasn't changed one bit.

Disclaimer: This story was written for my entertainment, if by some miracle you were also entertained then I am honored. I obviously make no money from this artistic venture.

Reviews: **Lady of the Labyrinth**: Honey if you can pull off wearing lime green, you go for it. **Janine**: Your review completely cracked me up. And yes I did sit here and sing both of those songs. Ahh, the 80's. **AmethystLainey**: Yep, that's who I'm talking about. That little woman sure gets around! **DavidBowieRules**: You think you know but you have no idea. Sorry, that just came out of nowhere. Let's just see if you were right. **Moonjava**: Thanks. **WickedGame**: Yeah for DVD's. Too bad they don't play the old 80's flicks on Disney anymore.

AN: Again I'm going to apologize for taking a long time on this update. My husband keeps stealing my laptop at night and I just started another grad school class. FYI: my class is the college counseling and planning process so any high school seniors out there need any help. Just give me a yell.

_Previously on Whispers of Magic:_

When the clock in Sarah's kitchen was striking seven o'clock, Sarah was slipping the last earring in her ear. The last chime sounded and Jareth appeared with his usual fanfare. He was every inch the king; from the polished black boots to the sharply cut jacket. Thankfully, Sarah caught herself before her perusal of him turned into outright staring. Jareth extended a black gloved hand towards her with one raised eyebrow. With a confidence that wasn't entirely steady, Sarah placed her hand into his and watched as the light swirled around them until they were no longer in her home.

Chapter 10: The Feel of It

When the swirling lights coalesced into solid forms Sarah found herself standing in the middle of a ballroom that was eerily similar to the ballroom from her peach-drug induced dream. She stiffened when a warm, gloved hand rested itself on the small of her back. Sarah whipped her head to her left trying to reign in the terrifying desire to run. Jareth's mismatched eyes stared back at her, questioning, wondering why she was suddenly so alarmed. Looking down she saw the black fabric clinging to her hips instead of puffy white fabric. Reality crashed back down and Sarah followed by a warm rush of relief. This was real. This was not a product of her fevered imagination. She was not 15 and trying to save her baby brother.

Giving in, Sarah leaned back against Jareth's gloved hand took a steadying breath. The soft brush of leather against the bare skin of her back sent tingles of electricity down her spine. With a partially forced smile, Sarah allowed Jareth to lead her further into the ballroom. Out of the silence music started to play. It was a familiar tune that plucked at Sarah's memory but she couldn't quite place how she knew it. When Jareth swirled her into the dance, Sarah's recalcitrant memory surfaced only this time it wasn't a disembodied voice singing to her. This time it was a real, live, warm man holding her close and singing in her ear. She tried so very hard to not fall into the haze of emotion that was calling her. Sarah knew if she fell in, gave in, there would be no turning back. She leaned back against his embrace and tried to read the emotions that were swirling in his eyes.

"Jareth?" Sarah asked hesitantly. His only response was to lean close and softly press his lips to hers. The kiss was sweetly chaste but passion simmered just below the surface promising more enticing things to come. The music changed tunes and Jareth silently lead Sarah to a lavishly laid table.

* * *

I knew when she stiffened under my hand that I had to go about this carefully. Sarah was much too delicate for the usual seduction practices of my kind. Of course, Sarah would bristle at the thought of me calling her delicate but the truth can't be denied. As much as she forced herself to persevere through her illness, there are still elements of the young girl who ran my labyrinth.

If she asked me why I kissed her I would have no answer. It seemed like the best course of action at the time. Thankfully, Sarah is skirting around that delicate issue as she talks. She only picks at the food on her plate but I think she is more nervous than anything else. I still have to wonder exactly why she agreed to come with me and so peaceably. She amazes me more than anything else. In all honesty she shouldn't have made it through the Labyrinth. Somehow though she did and she came out with her sanity intact. I know that I had nothing to do with her sudden recovery and the Labyrinth vehemently insists that it did nothing more than stop granting her wishes. With that knowledge I have only one conclusion, the Underground must have done something. To tell Sarah that, such an unfounded supposition, would be to incite a riot. I have no way of knowing if it healed her or changed her.

* * *

"Jareth?" Sarah questioned drawing him out of his ruminations. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my dear. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Sarah pressed on.

"Your exquisite beauty." Jareth said with a seductive smile. Sarah rolled her eyes at the statement and started to laugh. "What?"

"You're serious?" Sarah asked trying to humor the obviously crazy man.

"Of course I am." Jareth replied indignantly. "Would I lie to you?"

"No, you wouldn't." Sarah said with certainty. "I guess I must accept the compliment then and thank you for a lovely dinner."

A sharp smile appeared on Jareth's face. He knew that she was trying to draw the evening to a close but he had yet to play his final card. "Well, then, would you like to end the evening with a dance?" Jareth rose and extended his hand to Sarah. With a genuine smile she rose from her seat and allowed Jareth to lead her to a clear space. The music this time wasn't the familiar theme from her childhood. It was a soft song with sensual undertones. Jareth held her close, moving against her body to the quiet beat of the song. The hand that touched her back was no longer gloved and his warm skin was brushing along her spine. Instinctively Sarah arched into the up stroke, bringing her lips into very close proximity to Jareth's. She closed her eyes as his warm breath washed over her face.

"Sarah." Jareth's voice pulled at her. "Sarah, let me show you how beautiful you are." Opening her eyes, Sarah was pulled into his mismatched gazed until his hungry lips settled on hers. One hand cupped the back of her head, angling to Jareth's satisfaction the other trailed down to her hip to pull her close. Through the thin fabric of her dress, Sarah could feel his arousal pressed against her belly. Sarah struggled to control her reeling senses but a quiet voice told her this was her chance to let go, that nothing bad would happen here. She released her control and poured herself into the kiss pressing her body tightly against his. His smile against her lips encouraged her and she soon had her hands fisted in his hair.

Jareth pulled back, out of breath, watching Sarah with careful eyes. Her lips were pink and full, her pupils dilated. She was not the timid woman from earlier in the evening.

"Sarah I don't think…"

"Jareth, shut up." Sarah interrupted him before pulling his mouth back to hers.

* * *

AN: I am so sorry that this took so long. I really lost my momentum on this story and got distracted by other fandoms. I promise it will not happen again. The next chapter should be the last one and really long. Enjoy! 


	11. Beyond Belief

Title: Whispers of Magic

Author: Kathea

Pairing: Jareth/Sarah

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Time will tarnish your memory but some things will never go away even if they are only whispers.

AN: Set at least 10 years after the movie with a very grown up Sarah and a Jareth that hasn't changed one bit.

Disclaimer: This story was written for my entertainment, if by some miracle you were also entertained then I am honored. I obviously make no money from this artistic venture.

Reviews: **DavidBowieRules**: Yea for you! Probably not a sequel though. **Janine**: What a positively wonderful review! Thank you so much. **Lady of the Labyrinth**: I'm sure you look fantastic in lime green. Me, not so much. Best of luck in high school. **Demonicsymphony**: Well thank you very much for the reviews and congrats.

_Previously on Whispers of Magic_

Jareth pulled back, out of breath, watching Sarah with careful eyes. Her lips were pink and full, her pupils dilated. She was not the timid woman from earlier in the evening.

"Sarah I don't think…"

"Jareth, shut up." Sarah interrupted him before pulling his mouth back to hers.

Insert Line

Chapter 11: Beyond Belief

Sarah very seriously thought that her body was on fire. Every nerve tingled and she was positive she could feel her synapses firing. No man had ever made her feel this way or even come close to feeling this way.

_Because you were never with the right man_, a quiet voice in her mind said.

When Sarah opened her eyes they were no longer standing in the candle-lit ballroom but in the moonlit quiet of her bedroom. She pulled back, startled by the sudden change of locations. Turning her questioning gaze on Jareth, she waited for accustomed smirk and leering glance but instead found only amused interest.

Still locked in his embrace Sarah spoke softly. "I assume that you are going to tell me that you had nothing to do with this."

"Indeed I did not. This was all your doing, my dear." Jareth smiled widely at Sarah's surprise.

"How, pray tell, did I do this? I'm not magical."

"You really think so? What a pity." Jareth replied his eyes clouding over.

"Look, I'm not a little girl anymore that you can take that tone with me."

"Don't you see Sarah?" Jareth said imploringly as he raised his hands up to cup her face. "Magic is not something you are just born with. Magic is in your heart, being in the Underground just unlocked it. It was a gift freely given, not something usually done in the Underground. As you know, everything has a price."

"You mean," Sarah responded tightly. "I could have been in the Underground this whole time? I could have been with you this whole time?"

"Yes, but had you known, it wouldn't have made a difference. You were too young to understand." Sarah watched him skeptically. He was right; had she known at 15 or even 18 that she could have been in the Underground she would have turned it down. But now, given the opportunity, given the choice, what would she do?

"What do you want from me, Jareth?" Sarah asked resignedly.

"The same thing I wanted from you the first time we met." Jareth responded in kind.

"Fear me, love me, do as I say?" Sarah scoffed. "I certainly don't fear you and I definitely don't need a slave."

"You silly girl!" Jareth thundered. "After all this time, you still don't understand. I don't need your fear. But you should be wary of the power of the Labyrinth. I don't want you to be an obedient kitten. I want you to trust me." Jareth raked his hands through his hair and suddenly grabbed Sarah by the shoulders and gave her a little shake. "I've waited for you and loved you as I waited. I love you! What is so hard for you to understand about that?" Jareth punctuated his declaration with a final shake before releasing her.

"Leave me." Sarah said tightly. "Just leave me be."

"As you wish." Jareth said hotly and vanished in a puff of smoke and glitter.

Sarah dropped gracelessly to her bed and curled around the pillows. Her throat was tight with tears and her body tense with unreleased emotions. Despite her best efforts to remain awake and think about the most recent turn of events Sarah's eyes shut of their own accord sending her into her dreams.

Insert line

She was back in the Underground, where she first met the _Labyrinth_. Instead of an old man in robes, a small girl with brown hair and mismatched eyes was seated next to her.

"Who are you?" Sarah stuttered in the silence of the garden.

"You know who I am Sarah." The girl said in a voice rich with meaning.

"But…" Sarah spluttered. "I thought you couldn't send me any more dreams."

"Yes, well you left a rather large loop hole for me. You should really be more careful in what you wish for." Sarah sat shocked. How could this be happening again? "You really hurt his feelings you know."

"Whose feelings?"

"Jareth's."

"Oh." Sarah said abashed. She hadn't meant to hurt him; it was just that she had been overwhelmed. Overwhelmed by what she was feeling, what her heart was telling her, and what he was saying.

"I suppose you want to know why you are here, now?" Sarah mutely nodded her head. "First you must understand. I love Jareth, as much as a magical entity can anyways." The girl plucked at a curl as she chose her next words. "He is as much my master as he is my protector. Without him I would cease to be. On a daily basis I grant wishes but there is only one wish that I have yet to grant."

"Jareth's?"

"Exactly."

"What does he wish for?"

"I can't tell you that!" The girl said with an impish smile. "You are smart though. You could probably figure it out."

"What's the point of this?" Sarah asked tiredly, mentally adding one more strange experience to her life.

"Jareth loves you Sarah." The child said earnestly.

"I know. But what am I supposed to do about it?" Sarah cried. "I don't understand why he loves me! How can I love him back if I don't understand?" Sarah let the tears roll down her face. Little hands reached up to brush them away and held her face tenderly.

"Sarah, if you want the answer to that question then you have to ask Jareth. If you can't love him then tell him so but don't send him away without a reason. You've already broken his heart twice." Sarah looked up into the mismatched eyes, at the face that was suddenly becoming so familiar.

"Wait." Sarah called as the edges of the dream started to deteriorate around her. "What are you? You look familiar."

"Sarah." The little girl said with twinkling eyes. But behind the twinkle, behind the illusion of youth there was ageless knowledge and power. Sarah recoiled then understanding truly what was standing before her. "I am a wish yet to be fulfilled."

The dream collapsed then sending Sarah back to the dark expanse of sleep.

Insert line

When Sarah woke the sun was just breaking over the horizon flooding her room with soft amber light. Only a streak of perfectionism had her rising from bed long enough to remove her dress and drape it carefully across a chair. Crawling back into bed Sarah snuggled under her covers until she drifted back to sleep. The harsh light of reality could wait for just a while longer.

Insert line

Kara and Kevan were more than elated when Sarah showed up at their house. While their current babysitter was fun, they had sorely missed Sarah. After being thoroughly smothered with kisses, Sarah was able to get inside and into their playroom with both children chattering madly.

"Guys, guys!" Sarah finally broke through their one-sided conversation. Two blonde heads turned to stare at her intently. "I need to talk to you about something…"

When Sarah had realized that she was going back to the Underground, she couldn't say. There wasn't a time that she could pinpoint, a moment that had galvanized her emotions but still she sat there telling the children of her intentions to leave and live in the Underground. They cried, of course, and clung to her. Kevan protested as articulately as a five-year-old could. Kara, during her brother's tirade, watched Sarah carefully.

"Sarah?" Kara asked carefully. "Will this make your heart happy?" How in the world could a five-year-old be so perceptive?

"I think so."

"We want Sarah to be happy, right brother?" Kara asked pinning Kevan with a steely stare. Kevan's eyes flickered back and forth between Sarah and his sister. Finally, bowing to Kara's intimidating will he nodded mutely.

"Guys, remember, I'll still love you not matter where I am." Sarah comforted.

"And you'll send us good dreams?" Kevan asked in a quivering voice.

"Yes, I will. Every night." Sarah replied holding them close. It still took the better part of an hour to calm the children down enough to leave and explain to their parents why she couldn't be a nanny anymore. The moving to Europe story was only a bit specious but they accepted it anyway. Now, all she had to do was contact Jareth, if it were only so simple.

Insert line

Sarah paced the length of her couch as she pondered the best way to approach Jareth. He would surely be in the surliest of moods. So, an apology would be the best course of action. That's right, an apology to set things right before asking to move to the Underground. That resounding thought had Sarah pacing even more quickly. Why she was leaving everything to live in a land of magic and myth she still wasn't quite sure of? Except the quiet voice in her head kept reminding her that the Underground was where she was supposed to be. Surely Jareth could understand destiny and fate. Determined to make a decision, make a move before she wore a hole in the carpet Sarah stood her ground and called for him.

"I wish to speak with Jareth." Sarah said in a voice that did not quaver. For just a second nothing happened then suddenly it was as if her living room was in the middle of a maelstrom. Her hair flew about her face and the lights dimmed around her until the room was pitch black. When the storm, for lack of a better word, stopped Jareth was seated before her, watching her from his throne. Throne, Sarah's mind wondered but her eyes confirmed that he had come, throne and all to see her.

"What do you want." Jareth said in a monotone voice.

"I want to apologize." Sarah said in a rush of breath. Jareth only raised one carefully sculpted eyebrow. "I was overwhelmed by…everything. I was wrong to send you away when you were only telling the truth."

"Is that all?" Jareth asked curtly as the magic began to swirl around him. For a second Sarah hesitated. Her mouth just wouldn't work. It wouldn't produce any sound to forestall his leaving. When Jareth was all but a glimmer of glitter the words finally emerged. Sarah lunged towards where he had been sitting.

"Jareth, wait!"

"I do not have time for this, mortal." Jareth's voice thundered and his eyes flashed with anger as he shimmered back into view.

"I want…I want to live in the Underground." Sarah said in a hushed voice.

"You what?" Jareth asked sincerely confused.

"I want to live in the Underground." Sarah repeated in a firm voice and looked straight into Jareth's eyes.

"Why?" Jareth asked in a supercilious tone.

"Because, I don't know, it's just seems like that's where I'm supposed to be. Something inside of me keeps saying that it's a part of my future. Like I'd be incomplete if I wasn't there. And you are there." Sarah finished quietly. Sarah looked carefully away as the silence stretched between them. He was going to say no, she just knew it. Sarah startled and looked up when the toes of polished black boots appeared in her field of vision.

"Sarah, I can not grant you passage to the underground. You know I can only take those wished away."

"But I…"

"You don't need me to get there. You know that. You have all the power you need to take you to the Underground." Jareth's soft gloved hand brushed across her pale cheek.

"I didn't think you'd want me…there."

"You do remember last night, don't you?" Jareth asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Yes." Sarah answered slowly.

"I didn't change my mind in the mean time." Jareth said smugly. Sarah stepped out of his reach and began to shake her head.

"Why on earth do you love me? It doesn't make any sense at all." Gloved hands stilled her wildly waving arms.

"I love you because you believe, Sarah." Jareth's quite voice filtered into her chaotic mind. "I love you because you refuse to be anybody but you. Even at 15 you knew who you were. You have an inner strength that astounds me."

"I…I don't know what to say."

"You could return the sentiment." Jareth replied.

"I just didn't understand why you could love me. Why you would want to love me. I understand now." Sarah looked up at Jareth with luminous eyes. "I love you Jareth. I've loved you since I was fifteen. None of that has changed." Jareth swept her into his arms when she finished speaking. There was no room for thought as Sarah melted into him and their tongues swirled together. The feeling returned; it felt like her soul was on fire.

When the need for oxygen finally overwhelmed her, Sarah pulled back to gaze at Jareth with clouded eyes.

"Jareth, how do I get to the Underground? Oh my, where will I live?" Sarah said realizing what her decision meant.

"It is quite simple. A piece of cake actually." Jareth said smartly, throwing old words back at her. "Just think of where you want to be. It's all you ever needed to do. And I would be honored if you would stay with me."

"Forever?" Sarah questioned with a smile.

"It's not that long at all." Jareth finished.

Insert line

Sarah shot straight up in bed. Silver sheets puddle around her waist and the cool air prickled her bare skin.

"I figured it out." Sarah said suddenly. Jareth turned over and reached to brush fingertips across her bare breast.

"What's that my love?" He said in a husky voice. Sarah swatted his hand away and scooted towards him.

"I figured out what your wish is. It was really quite easy. The Labyrinth was right. I don't know why I didn't think of it before." At the mention of the Labyrinth Jareth propped himself up on one elbow.

"And how exactly did you reach this revelation." Jareth asked narrowing his eyes.

"Well, the Labyrinth came to me in a dream and told me that I hurt you and that you loved me, blah blah. And I thought she…"

"She?"

"Yes, a little brown haired girl with mismatched eyes. Anyway, she said that she was a wish yet to be fulfilled. I asked whose and she said yours. It didn't make sense at the time but now it does."

"I'm gonna wring her little…" Jareth snarled.

"I don't know about that. I'm not opposed to helping fulfill a wish, especially this one." Sarah said and slid her body over Jareth's and they both forgot about the Labyrinth.

THE END

AN: Whew. I wasn't sure this story was ever gonna finish itself. It took four rewrites to get this chapter done and I appreciate all the patience. I know I didn't mention her conversations with her family but let's all assume that she explained something to them. Also, this is my standard disclaimer about sex, I do not condone casual or unprotected sex. If you aren't mature enough to face the possible consequences then don't mess around. If you are mature enough, then rock on. I'm taking a break from writing for a bit while I'm in classes. You might see a one-shot every now and then but I'm waiting for a bit on another big story.


End file.
